narutofandomcom-20200223-history
Orochimaru
}} | english = }} was one of the Konohagakure's three legendary ninja or Sannin, and is known as the "Giant Snake" (due to his affinity to snakes). He was the student that everyone believed would become the Fourth Hokage, but his hunger for power led him to commit dark experiments and practice forbidden jutsu (It has also been explained that his descent into darkness may have been caused by the death of his parents). After the Third discovers what has been going on, Orochimaru leaves Konoha and forms the Hidden Sound Village in the Land of Rice. He is responsible for countless immoral experiments and collecting many ninja with unique abilities in his numerous hidden bases. He wishes more than anything to find the ultimate body and improve himself to the state of a god. He has attempted to possess Itachi Uchiha, Kimimaro, and Sasuke Uchiha's body, but all of the attempts have failed for various reasons (Kimimaro had an illness that prevented Orochimaru from possessing him, Itachi's powers allowed him to reverse the jutsu and sever Orochimaru's left arm, and Sasuke also managed to reverse the jutsu and possess Orochimaru's soul instead). Background Orochimaru was originally a student of the Third Hokage as a part of a three-man team consisting of himself, Jiraiya, and Tsunade. Team Sarutobi mirrored Team Kakashi in nearly every way. Orochimaru was kind as a child and for a lot of his adult life, but later grew to become aloof, arrogant, and sadistic. His sadistic attitude was due to the death of his parents, which led him to study kinjutsu. Sarutobi in particular had very high hopes for Orochimaru, often berating the clumsy Jiraiya and telling him he should be more like his teammate. After becoming Hokage, Sarutobi hoped that one day Orochimaru would succeed him. Orochimaru's name is from a mythical tale, Orochi means "large serpent" and Maru is a common suffix in male names. While Orochimaru's ambitions did include becoming Hokage, his eyes were set upon goals quite alien to the ideals traditionally associated with the title and emphatically embraced by his teacher. Sarutobi knew that "a shinobi's true strength will manifest when protecting something important," and the Hokage's role is to love and protect the people of the village as if they were a family. For Orochimaru, however, Hokage was nothing more than a potential conquest on the way to what truly interested him - power. Sarutobi hoped to make his student see the error of his ways, but as more time passed, it became evident that Orochimaru was a lost cause. This culminated in Orochimaru kidnapping his fellow Konoha shinobi as human guinea pigs. He experimented on them to develop techniques that would grant him immortality, as he had already decided that he would settle for no less than to learn all jutsu in the world (a task that would take much more than one human lifetime). When the many disappearances were finally traced back to Orochimaru, Sarutobi knew that it was his duty to kill him. At the time however, Sarutobi was unable to bring himself to kill his prized student for whom he had had such high hopes for. When Sarutobi finally retired years later he chose a student of Jiraiya's, Minato Namikaze, over Orochimaru as his successor, thus making Minato the Fourth Hokage. Realizing that he had hit a dead end in his quest to become the ultimate being and therefore had nothing to gain from staying in Konoha, Orochimaru defected from the village and joined the elite criminal organization of Akatsuki. His old teammate, Jiraiya, tried to convince him to reconsider, but to no avail - he betrayed the village and the title of the 'Three Legendary Sannin' (although he is still known as one of the Legendary Three). Although the role Orochimaru played in Akatsuki is unclear, it is known that he was partnered with Sasori prior to his defection (the two apparently had great respect for each other when they were partners; Sasori also claims that Orochimaru and him did a lot when they were partners in the organization). It was around this time that Orochimaru tried to steal Itachi Uchiha's body. Orochimaru was able to use his Living Corpse Reincarnation Technique, but Itachi used his Sharingan to reverse it and damage Orochimaru's body, causing him to leave Akatsuki to acquire a new body. Thus, he set his sights on Sasuke Uchiha. He eventually founded his own village, Otogakure. Part I Plans for Revenge For a while, Orochimaru left Konoha alone, plotting to destroy them when he was ready. The opportunity presented itself with the start of the Chunin exams. With this, Orochimaru saw both a chance to destroy his former home and acquire Sasuke Uchiha's body as his own. Having Sasuke's body would give him the Sharingan, which would aid him greatly in his ultimate goal. Before the exams began, Orochimaru enlists the help of Sunagakure, since his own village lacked the necessary strength to defeat Konoha. Already being weakened by their feudal lord, the village gladly accepted. Orochimaru later kills the Fourth Kazekage and assumes his place to get close to the Third Hokage. During the second part of the Chunin exams, he enteres the Forest of Death disguised as a Kusagakure ninja. During a confrontation with Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura, he seals Naruto's demon fox chakra and brands Sasuke with his Cursed Seal of Heaven. Orochimaru is discovered by Anko, but the exams continue due to his threat of retaliation. His Genin team was sent to kill Sasuke, but the three were unaware that they were just measuring posts for Sasuke's power. The three of them were fought off by a combined effort from Sakura Haruno, Rock Lee, and Team 10, who happens to discover them while Sakura was holding them at bay. Sasuke's awakening of his Cursed Seal causes them to retreat. Endgame and Failure During the final part of the Chunin exams, Orochimaru starts his attack, hoping to unleash giant snakes outside Konoha while Shukaku is released from Gaara within the stadium. Things did not go as planned, however, and only the first of these occurred. During the attack, Orochimaru attempts to assassinate the Third Hokage. He even resorts to summoning the departed First and Second Hokages to attack his former master. After a long and spectacular battle, the Third attempts to seal Orochimaru's soul in the same manner as the Fourth Hokage had sealed the demon fox. Orochimaru, however, manages to impale his former mentor with his Kusanagi sword, weakening the Third to the point that he could only seal the soul in Orochimaru's arms. This prevents him from using many of his techniques and leaves him in agonizing pain. Orochimaru's forces are also being repelled by the sudden appearance of all of Konoha's most powerful ninja, including another sannin, Jiraiya, forcing a retreat. Reunion Initially, Orochimaru planned to have his condition healed by appealing to his old teammate, Tsunade, who had since become a legendary medical ninja. He offers to revive her brother and lover, both of whom died in battle, in hopes that it would persuade her to cooperate. Though it looks as though he had succeeded at first, it turns out that Tsunade had actually intended to kill him rather than heal him. It is Kabuto Yakushi who interferes before she can do so. Strangely, Orochimaru almost seems hurt by the betrayal, and remarks that he really would have brought her loved ones back and promised not to interfere with Konohagakure, a rarity considering his usual self-centeredness. After a large scale battle between him, Jiraiya, and Tsunade, in which all three of their largest summons are used, Orochimaru retreats. Since Tsunade wouldn't heal him, his only remaining option is to take a new host. Sasuke's Defection Though Orochimaru was correct in his assessment about Sasuke, who eventually seeks him out for power, Sasuke did not arrive fast enough to become Orochimaru's new container. With the pain, bleeding, and gradual decay in his arms (reaching the point when soon it wouldn't matter whether Sasuke arrived or not), Kabuto proposes that Orochimaru takes a new host. Kabuto then holds a tournament of fights to the death between his prisoners and Orochimaru took over the body of the last man standing, Gen'yumaru. This, while getting rid of his condition, drastically delays his plans for Sasuke (since he can only take over a new body about once every three years). When he took him over, he also noted that parts of Gen'yumaru's will and consciousness would remain in the new body's subconscious. Anime Filler Arcs Fuma Clan Affair It was revealed that some time before his invasion upon Konohagakure, Orochimaru had tricked Arashi Fuma and some of the Fuma clan to serve him by saying that he will restore their clan to their former glory. After Kagero Fuma, Kamikiri Fuma and Jigumo Fuma's failure to kill Naruto, Jiraiya, and Sakura, Orochimaru killed Kamikiri and Jigumo and later absorbed them into Arashi. Kagero was healed and posed as Kabuto in her confrontation with Sakura. Orochimaru appeared after Kagero's death and unleashed Arashi upon them. After Arashi was defeated, Orochimaru got away. Anko's Past During Orochimaru's past with Anko Mitarashi, he chose her and nine others to bare his then-newly-obtained Cursed Seal Mark to determine who, out of the ten, would be worthy of becoming his apprentice and, eventually, human vessel. Anko, at that time, respected and admired Orochimaru, typically referring to him as "Orochimaru-sama" (Lord Orochimaru in the English dub) and while he might not have cared for her and viewed her as just another vessel for him to take over, he trusted her enough to show her one of his human experiments (later revealed to be Isaribi) before he gave her the Cursed Seal. Though, he might've done the same thing and acted the same way with the other nine "candidates" so that he could build their trust and eventually transform it into devotion as with Kimimaro many years later. Soon after he showed her one of his experiments, he tested his Cursed Seal on Anko and the other nine, and gave her the Cursed Seal of Heaven. After he found her as sole survivor, he estimated the 10 % chance of surviving given a cursed seal. Most of Anko's memories of her time with Orochimaru were erased, due to the Cursed Seal, and Anko could only come up with the conclusion that he abandoned her and left her to die afterwards, while in reality, he gave her the option of coming with him, or staying behind. She chose to stay, and not go with Orochimaru. Forbidden Experiments At one point, in between his encounter with Anko and his succession from Konoha, Orochimaru became interested in creating an invincible army of mutated underwater ninja to give Konoha shinobi the ability to breathe, fight, and operate underwater and teamed up with a rouge medical ninja/scientist named Amachi and began terrorizing the people of the Land of Sea and kidnapped several citizens, notably Isaribi, for their experiments. Eventually, after Sasuke joined him, Orochimaru lost interest with the experiments and ordered Amachi to shut down the project during their last encounter with each other. Amachi, however, refused and continued the experiments without Orochimaru's notice and permission. He planned to use the experiments to exact vengeance on Orochimaru and sent Isaribi to spy and attack ships carrying gold, making her believe that through these deeds, Amachi would return her to her normal human form, when in reality, he planned to dissect once she is no longer of any use. Afterwards, Amachi enlisted the aid of Kabuto's former shinobi partners Yoroi Akado and Misumi Tsurugi who served as bodyguards. Later, during the Sea Country arc, Amachi was defeated by Naruto and subsequently arrested by Anko's team. Isaribi was able to make her come to her senses due to Naruto's insistence and returned with Naruto to Konoha after Amachi's defeat hoping that Tsunade can cure her. Part II Fight with the Four Tailed Naruto After Sasuke's defection, Orochimaru spends the next two and half years training Sasuke to be his next body. When Team Yamato attempts to infiltrate his base for Sasuke, he reappears during a meeting between Yamato (disguised as Sasori) and Kabuto. Orochimaru explains that he had long ago undone Sasori's "Binding Jutsu" on Kabuto, and had intended assassinating his former Akatsuki Partner but never got around to it. He then calls out Naruto, Sakura, and Sai to do battle. He explains that Yamato was the only one out of sixty test subjects that survived one of his genetic experiments to duplicate the First Hokage's Mokuton techniques and his previously unknown ability to "control tailed beasts", though he himself did not recognize this until Yamato revealed the abilities himself. After antagonizing Naruto to the point where he transforms into a four-tailed state, Orochimaru demonstrates a number of new abilities. As well as modified forms of snake summonings, he demonstrates the ability to shed his skin like a snake (repair any damage to his body by doing so), extending small snakes on his hands that can shoot powerful fire blasts, and absorb the strength of attacks thrown at him strengthening his body with the Soft Physique Modification Jutsu. He also demonstrates his immense reserves of chakra when he summons three Rashomon gates to block the Four-Tailed Strong Ball that the four tailed Naruto fires at at him. Though they failed to block the entirety of the attack, it was still an impressive feat. Additionally, Orochimaru can create a Battle Clone out of snakes that can morph various parts of its body into snake parts. If injured, it can simply regenerate, and can be controlled from long distances by Orochimaru. The battle with Naruto comes to an end after Orochimaru attempts to stab Naruto with his Kusanagi Sword. However, even the sword is unable to pierce the intense chakra shield protecting Naruto. He comments that his body had reached its limit, as his current body is too weak to continue fighting. It is later shown at his lair, however, that the time he must rest for is quite short. Afterwards, back at Orochimaru's lair, it is made apparent that Orochimaru plans to team up with the militaristic Konoha leader Danzo and destroy Konoha as it is today (the wording would seem to indicate a revolution or takeover, rather than outright annihilation). After a training exercise with Sasuke he interrupts Sai and Naruto to question Sai's loyalty. Though it seems like Orochimaru will resume his heated fight with Naruto at this point, he instead retreats, saying that he'll let Naruto go in the hopes that Naruto and company will take down more Akatsuki members. When Sasuke attempts to kill his former team with a new technique, Orochimaru and Kabuto appear and convinced him to spare their lives, at least until they kill more members of the Akatsuki. With Sasuke's "approval", they escape. Defeat While their training continues, Orochimaru watches as Sasuke defeates a large army of ninja alone, remarking how Sasuke is much stronger than he was at his age. Meanwhile Orochimaru slowly begins to lose his health. Sasuke sees this as an opportunity to leave Orochimaru (as Sasuke believes he has nothing more to learn from him), and attacks him while bedridden. Orochimaru proceeds to reveal his true body: a large white snake made of several smaller snakes. Sasuke responds by activating his Cursed Seal and destroys the giant snakes body. Orochimaru then initiates his Living Corpse Reincarnation Technique. However, using his Sharingan, Sasuke is able to control the inner dimension of Orochimaru and supress him. Sasuke greets a stunned Kabuto and tells him that while he didn't kill Orochimaru, he had taken over. Since his defeat, Orochimaru is suppressed by Sasuke's chakra. During Sasuke's fight with Itachi, though, he uses up almost all of his chakra, and Orochimaru forces his way out of Sasuke. However, before he is able to defeat Itachi and then take Sasuke's body, Itachi uses the Totsuka Sword of his Susanoo to seal Orochimaru away, removing Sasuke's Cursed Seal in the process. When Kabuto meets Naruto, Hinata Hyuga, and Yamato, he tells them how he infused himself with Orochimaru's remains, which are now slowly taking over his body, and hopes to take Orochimaru's power and finish his master's goals as a leader and not a follower. Abilities Being one of the Legendary Sannin as well as a former member of Akatsuki, Orochimaru is an extraordinarily powerful ninja. He was originally selected to become the 4th Hokage, but the Third feared the evil within him, and gave the position to Minato. The scope of his power is so great that during the time of his invasion, the Third Hokage feared no one alive from Konoha could defeat Orochimaru. During the fight with his former teammates he was able to subdue Jiraiya as well as withstand a horrible beating from Tsunade while his body was in an extremely weakened condition. Orochimaru was also able to hold his own against the Four Tailed Naruto Uzumaki in Part II while his body was in a weakened state, and despite the danger Naruto imposed he found the battle highly entertaining. The full extent of his power is yet to be seen as he was never shown in a real battle while in an optimal condition since he first fought with the Third hokage(Where most of the fight was based on his ). There is great controversy of whether he was defeated by Itachi or he decided to retreat after realising he could not take his body due to the Sharigan being able to read the Jutsu and revert it, he might have considered pointless to fight, since if he managed to kill Itachi he wouldn't be able to take this body and would risk to get himself killed or severely Injured in the process, therefore he might not have been actually defeated. Due to him rarely been shown fighting, he has only displayed a limited amount of techniques,although it stands to reason that in his efforts to learn all existing jutsu his array of abilities has probably become vaster than any other single character. One of the few jutsu he is seen using is the , which creates a copy of himself out of mud that can attack on his behalf. He is also able to utilize , through which he can level a wide area with a powerful gust of wind. In terms of defensive jutsu Orochimaru uses both and , in which he summons a varying number of large demonic gates that are capable of enduring the most intense forms of damage. If need be he can also place a on an opponent, sealing off their access to chakra and thus rendering them useless in battle. In his quest to gain immortality Orochimaru has made a number of modifications to his body, resulting in his natural form taking on the appearance of a giant white snake composed of many smaller snakes. This form has the advantages of allowing him to stretch any part of his body to great lengths, regenerate any wound inflicted upon him, and otherwise use the snakes that he is composed of for attack. The primary use of the form is with his , which allows him to transfer his soul to another's body and extend his life indefinitely. To use this jutsu Orochimaru leaves his former body, revealing his true form. Once doing so he swallows the new body and transports its current inhabitant to a dimension within himself where he absorbs them, thus allowing him to use their body. Orochimaru can only perform this technique once every three years, which is also around the time that his new body begins to reject him and forces him to find a new host. Although he might leave their bodies behind, the souls of those whose bodies he has taken always remain within Orochimaru's subconscious, causing some of their traits to affect the choices he makes, even if only slightly. While within another's body Orochimaru uses to assume his original appearance. This ability also allows him to take the identities of others by forcefully peeling off their face for his own use, killing them in the process. As a byproduct of his research to gain immortality, Orochimaru developed the , which allows him to revive the dead. To perform the technique Orochimaru must sacrifice a living human so that the soul of the deceased person can be tied to the living world. The sacrificed body is then surrounded with dirt and dust that compacts into the shape of the summoned soul's original body. Although the revived retain their original memories and personalities, thus leaving them out of the control of Orochimaru, Orochimaru can suppress their free-wills with his own special seal to force them to do his bidding. The bodies of the resurrected are also able to regenerate any wound, meaning the only way to defeat them is to remove the soul within them. Orochimaru has an apparent interest in snakes that, in addition to impacting the appearance and composition of his true form, has caused him to learn a number of snake-related abilities. One such ability is being able to summon giant snakes to fight alongside him in battle, made possible by the summoning contract tattooed to his arms. With and the larger-scale , Orochimaru can call forth snakes from his sleeves and mouth to attack opponents in large numbers with poisonous bites. Another usage of snakes comes in the form of his , the Kusanagi of Japanese legend. The sword, kept within a mouth of a snake within his own throat, is able to extend to great lengths and can be controlled remotely by Orochimaru. Although he is capable of using the sword normally with great proficiency, it is not uncommon for him to wield it without ever removing it from his mouth. In addition, Orochimaru has shown the ability to regurgitate copies of himself from his mouth. His , while not directly connected to snakes, allows him to show opponents visions of their own gruesome deaths, making them immobile with fright, causing them great mental stress, and allowing him to kill them at his own pace. This technique is stated to be pure killing intent instead of an actual jutsu in the anime and manga, which is further implicated by the fact that Sasuke Uchiha could perform this technique while he has only seen it with his Sharingan unactive. Creation and conception As one of the villains in the story, Kishimoto created Orochimaru as an antithesis to the protagonists' values. His snake-like appearance and related features were intended to make it easier for the reader to recognize that he is a villain. In an interview, Kishimoto asserted that making the villains "flamboyant" was one of his "guiding principles," and attributed this to his desire to have the villains have a "powerful aura." Following this theme of distinguishing villains, Kishimoto attempted to make Orochimaru's face appear "pasty and sickly," which serves to emphasize the "scary looks" that Kishimoto frequently has Orochimaru performing in the manga. As these occurrences are his "trademark," Kishimoto modifies Orochimaru's appearance and the scene to focus on Orochimaru's face; for instance, highlights that are normally added to Orochimaru's hair are removed and the background is blanked out to create a "creepy atmosphere." Orochimaru's name and snakelike characteristics are derived from the character of the same name in , in which he utilized snake magic. Other aspects of his character, including his Kusanagi sword, are derived from elements of the Orochi of Japanese mythology. Trivia * Orochimaru borrows heavily from Japanese literature — his name (meaning: Eight forked serpent circle), as well as those of Jiraiya and Tsunade come from the Jiraiya Goketsu Monogatari (児雷也豪傑物語, "The Tale of the Gallant Jiraiya"), and the Orochimaru in that story was originally Jiraiya's student until he was corrupted by snake magic. Category:Villains